Grocery store trip
by N. Halifax
Summary: Olivia goes to the grocery store with her boyfriend and runs into an old face! Random funny one shot! Rating is for safety! Please review!


"c'mon liv, just go with me for like a second and we can go watch the movie" Olivia's boyfriend Eric, begged her to come inside the grocery store with him.

"just go in and I'll wait here, you're on SWAT, don't tell me your scared to go in by yourself" Olivia teased smiling.

"I'm not scared, I just hate going places alone, please" Eric tried again with his charming smile.

"nope, I'll wait here," she replied smiling and putting her hands in between her hips.

"I'll give you a massage as you watch that chick flick you rented that I paid for, which I don't even want to watch, please" Eric said smiling and doing a puppy face he knew she always gave into.

"fine, god I hate your puppy face" Olivia said smiling as she got out of the car. He just smiled and got out of the car.

"what do you need?" Olivia asked as she took his hand and they went into the grocery store.

"ice cream and chips" He replied smiling.

"oh god, you made me come out for that" she whined smiling and rested her head on his shoulder.

"its more fun with me then with the car, and don't even try to make a joke with that" Eric said a giving her a flirty suspicious look. She just laughed.

"you get chips, and I'll get the ice cream" Olivia said smiling as she went for the opposite side.

"oh liv, while your getting ice cream get whipped cream" Eric said smiling and giving her a wink, she smiled and threw a packet of cheese that was next to her at him. He just laughed and went to get the chips.

Olivia went to the ice cream section, and looked at the different types of ice cream, and finally found their favorite, Rocky Road, as she was getting it a voice startled her.

"Olivia?" A voice behind her said, she got startled and the ice cream slipped out of her hands. She turned around and saw her old friend standing there, Brian Cassidy.

"yea, Brian?" she asked with a smirk.

"yea, how have you been?" He asked as he gave her a hug.

"I'm good, you?"

"good, narcotics is different from SVU that's for sure," He said smiling, and checked her out. She saw him look at her and didn't want to be mean she just thought 'where the hell is Eric when you need him'.

"well I hope its for better" she said smiling politely and sort of feeling uncomfortable that he was checking her out.

"it is, um…look now that we don't work together um…I was wondering if we could go get dinner sometime" Brain asked amazed at how beautiful she looked.

"um…look Brian…" she said nicely as she could and felt so relieved that Eric came up to her before she could reject Brian.

"Hey honey" Eric said smiling and putting an arm around her shoulder and looking at Brian. Olivia always thought how cute he was when he was protective, she had to smile a little.

"Brain this is Eric, my boyfriend, Eric this is Brian he used to work with me at SVU" Olivia said with a smirk, she could see the Brian was disappointed.

"nice to meet you Brain" Eric said politely and put his hand out to Brain.

"you too…um I have to get going, nice seeing you again liv" Brain said shaking Eric's hand, smiling at Olivia and just turned around and left.

"you get that ice cream and whipped cream?" Eric asked smiling and looking at Olivia. She loved it that he wasn't the jealous type.

"no whipped cream for you," She said smiling and taking the Rocky Road out of the fridge.

"oh, no foreplay, are we going for quickies?" He asked trying not laugh.

"you wish," she said laughing and throwing the ice cream into his hands. He just smiled and carried the ice cream in one hand and chips in the other.

"fine, Il maneuver my way for sex with a massage" He said smiling as they walked to the register.

"that's right you still owe me a massage" she stated smiling.

"yes I do" he said smiling as they came up to the register.

An older couple was right in front of them. Eric just smiled, Olivia gave him a look which he knew meant not to mess with them.

"hey while we wait can I grab your ass?" he asked smiling. She grabbed a Twizzler pack that was by the register and playfully hit him on the head, she loved his sense of humor so she had to smile.

"if you want you can grab my ass" he said smiling and rolling his eyes. She just laughed.

"honey do you know if we have condoms at home?" he asked trying not to burst into laughter. She was trying not to laugh, since he always made her laugh.

"we don't need them" Olivia replied with a smirk, and giving him the look again.

"oh I think I need some lotion, I used it up last time I watched that movie" he said trying so hard not to laugh. Olivia just smiled.

The couple in front of them mumbled something and left the line, when they were out of sight, Eric burst into laughter, Olivia just shook her head and smiled.

"why do you always do that?" she said smiling.

"it was a long line, plus it always works, now were the first ones up" he said smiling and putting the ice cream and chips in front of the cashier.

"you need to learn new tricks, like patience" she said smiling.

"I do that when I'm alone or with a guy, but mostly when I'm alone, with guys its even funnier cause everyone gets uncomfortable and everyone leaves the line" He said smiling and handing money to the cashier.

"put this on it also" Olivia said smiling and handing a People magazine to the cashier.

"not on the same receipt, I cant be seen paying for a chick magazine" Eric said sarcastically as he paid for everything and took all the bags. Olivia just smiled and rolled her eyes and followed him outside.

"you still owe me a massage even if you bought a magazine for me just so you know" Olivia said smiling as she took his arm.

"I know, oh can you imagine if Stabler heard me do my tricks behind him in the line, he would so kick my ass" Eric said laughing as he opened the car door for her.

"yes he would, I think I would kick your ass if you were with me and did them in front of him" Olivia said laughing as he got in the car.

"you kicking my ass would be a turn on, him kicking my ass would just be ouch" Eric said smiling as he turned on the car.

"it probably would be more then ouch" Olivia teased smiling.

"I know, that dude has some rage, and see going to the grocery store with me wasn't bad, you saw your old friend, we scared an old couple out of the line, you made me buy you a chick magazine, I got cheese thrown at me and got hit with a Twizzler, so it was a good trip, we make a good team" he said smiling and giving her a Hi-Five.

"yes we do" she said smiling and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He just smiled and drove the car out of the parking lot.

A/N: just a fun story that came to me for some reason, random one shot, I hope you laughed!


End file.
